


Captured or Stolen?

by Live



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: And we love them for it, At Peace Now, Conversations, Date Night, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, These bois are dramatic and adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live/pseuds/Live
Summary: They've been dating for years when the conversation comes up late one night. Had Kaitou KID stolen Shinichi's heart or had Shinichi caught the thief red handed?
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Captured or Stolen?

The subject comes up over drinks. The two of them are drinking cheap sake while watching old detective movies. Just a lazy night in. No unsolved cases for Shinichi to chase down and Kaito had no work for the night (his magician work that is, he's a retired phantom thief now).

Somewhere through the night Kaito had found himself slipping off the couch, but that was fine, he just wrapped a blanket around himself, leaned his head back on Shinichi's thigh and continued watching the film. Shinichi was fine with the arrangement, one hand running through Kaito's hair, the other holding his drink precariously in the air as he gestured at the screen.

"That would not happen," Shinichi bemoans. "The criminal charges are too great for them to just let the culprit go because they did one good thing."

"It's a trope," Kaito shrugs, the motion of his shoulders almost dislodges Shinichi and his drink. "The redeemed villain either gets to live a good life without any consequences or does one good thing, dies and then the rest of the characters mourn them as though they hadn't been horrible the rest of the time. People like redemption; it makes them feel like anything can be forgiven."

"Where second chances are well deserved, they shouldn't portray them as without consequences or as though the victims should forgive them for one good thing," Shinichi rants. "That isn't a healthy way of looking at it."

"I'd argue it's just art, but… well art and life have a way of influencing each other," Kaito grumbles, reaching for his own drink to take another sip.

There's many empty cans and food wrappers around. It would be annoying to clean, but that was a job for future Kaito. Kaito was just going to enjoy this rare peaceful night with his boyfriend. The two of them were always so busy with their jobs that these rare moments were infinitely precious.

"Like how an idiot ran around in a white suit like he was in some Victorian drama?" Shinichi snorts, his hand pulling Kaito's fringe from his eyes and tugging upwards slightly, so Kaito would look back at him.

Kaito follows the movement. Sees Shinichi's face leaning over his and grins at the man.

"More like how someone read Sherlock Holmes so much he thought he'd be a great detective."

"'Thought'? I am a great detective," Shinichi pulls his hair harshly and Kaito should know better than to torment the person that's intimately touching him, but Kaito enjoys riling Shinichi up too much to stop (even if he'll end up prematurely bald at this point). "I caught you, didn't I?"

For all Kaito likes riling Shinichi up there's one thing he can't stand. Someone claiming his achievements as KID weren't anything less than substantial.

"'Caught me'? What are you talking about? The phantom thief KID was never caught," and it's true. Kaito retired without ever being caught. He had successfully found Pandora, avenged his father and done it all without detection. Meeting Shinichi as a civilian had been an accident. A happy accident that led to them dating.

"What else would you call this?" Shinichi asked, tugging at Kaito's hair again. But this time to manoeuvre Kaito so their lips were in line. "I have you caught and exactly where I want you."

The kiss is sloppy. With both of them a little tipsy, if not drunk, kissing upside down at an odd angle was beyond their capability. Kaito's neck is stretched long and it would be painful if he could care about it (he doesn't, not with Shinichi right in front of him). Kaito carefully places his drink to the side so he can lazily lift both of his hands up to wrap around Shinichi's neck. Pulling the detective closer as Kaito's tongue slips past eagerly parted lips.

Kaito's not sure how long they kiss, but he's fairly sure they parted and came back together at least three times. Each kiss as sloppy as the last. Kaito loves each and every one of them.

"I'd say…" Kaito hums in pleasure, leaning up for another kiss. "That this…" Another kiss. "Is me having stolen your heart."

Shinichi rolls his eyes.

"You always give back what you steal," Shinichi argues, his lips brush against Kaito's with every word. Delighted shivers run down Kaito's spine. "That's hardly a threat."

"I didn't realise our relationship was meant to be a 'threat'," Kaito laughs. He tries pulling Shinichi down, wanting to intentionally drag Shinichi onto the ground with him, but Shinichi wraps his legs tight around Kaito's chest. Those strong thighs _are_ a threat. They also make it impossible for Kaito to drag him down without a little manoeuvring on Kaito's part (manoeuvring those sturdy legs won't allow).

"You know we probably are pretty threatening," Shinichi comments, the ramblings of someone very much drunk. "You with all your KID smarts and me with all my detective smarts. Much too much smartness in one room."

"If you're about to suggest world domination or that I have to leave the room, I'm going to politely and lovingly ignore you," Kaito says.

Shinichi snorts, before placing his almost empty can (the miniscule amount of sake left splashes haphazardly inside the metal) against Kaito's forehead. It's still cool to the touch, but it's so incredibly stupid to leave it precariously balanced there. Which is exactly what Shinichi does. Kaito focuses hard to not dislodge the drink, not particularly wanting alcohol all over him.

"Like see this? Drunk people can't balance nearly so well," Shinichi says with the same confidence as when he's accusing a criminal. "Talent like this would scare people away."

Kaito suppresses his laughter. Worried that even one chuckle would spill the drink.

"This is a party trick," Kaito argues. "Something to make people laugh, but nothing more."

"’A party trick’ he says," Shinichi gestures for the imagined audience as Kaito reaches up to remove the can, he can't move it too far away with Shinichi's legs around him, but anywhere is better than where Shinichi had left it. "As though that balance isn't impressive."

"Shinichi," Kaito laughs with abandon now that he doesn't have to concentrate on the can. "Anyone could balance a drink on their forehead. How is that comparable to the stuff I've done as KID?"

"True. I guess your aim with a gun would be more threatening, or the way you successfully broke into places that were meant to be impenetrable, or the way you could steal someone's identity so completely you even tricked their closest friends and family members," Shinichi says it so dismissively. Just relaying facts, but… just listing out the stuff Kaito has done… doesn't exactly make Kaito feel great.

"Hey… Do you ever regret getting with me?" Kaito asks. His words are as blunt as Shinichi's; he's not sure if he should blame the alcohol or Shinichi's influence.

"Why would I regret being with you?" Shinichi asks, raising a brow. "I was just explaining why we're a power couple."

"Your exact words were 'threatening couple'," Kaito points out.

"Threatening, power; same thing," Shinichi dismisses (not really something you'd want to hear from a detective, but well…). "But really why would I regret being with you?"

"Well… it's like you were saying," Kaito's eyes shoot back to the TV, the film has ended somewhen through their distracted conversation (or maybe through those _long_ distracting kisses) and now the home screen keeps replaying the same intense chase scenes over and over again. "Criminals need to face the consequences for their actions. I never really did for all that stuff I did. One good deed does not override everything I did."

"Move," Shinichi drags Kaito to the side using his legs. Kaito doesn't even have a chance to move before Shinichi is manhandling him. "This angle isn't good for serious conversations."

It's an intense few minutes of Shinichi staring at Kaito as he flails his way off the couch and into Kaito's lap. A few intense minutes as Shinichi fails to get under the blanket with Kaito and Shinichi just chucks the whole thing away; knocking the can Kaito had safely tucked away over. It's an intense few minutes that lead to a lapful of Shinichi and their floor covered in sake.

"Sorry," Shinichi apologises for the alcohol.

"That's a problem for future Kaito," Kaito assures.

"Then thank you future Kaito," Shinichi grins before showing how thankful he is with a kiss. It's all tongue and Kaito feels like he's drowning in saliva by the time Shinichi's finished with his lips.

Shinichi grabs his face. Presses their foreheads together hard and just… Shinichi just can't seem to keep that grin off of his face. Kaito felt it throughout the kiss and it's still there. So bright. So perfect. Happiness looks wonderful on Shinichi.

"Kaitou KID is not a criminal," Shinichi says the words slowly. Clearly. Leaves no room for argument. "Kaitou KID was not a man that did one good deed, he did many. Returning gems to those that had them stolen, painting himself as a bad guy to protect others; fighting an Organisation that had killed many on his own. Kaitou KID is not someone who needs redemption and I'm very lucky to have him as my boyfriend. Okay?"

Kaito's not sure if it is ok. He can't remember if this usually bugs him, when he's sober, not sure if this is something that can be brushed aside but… if Shinichi says it is. Kaito can always rely on Shinichi to find that 'one truth' he's always desperately seeking.

"Okay…" Kaito doesn't want their date night to become anything but enjoyable so he forces a grin to his lips. "How lucky are you to be dating KID? Like the luckiest man in the world kind of luck or-?"

"You're incorrigible," Shinichi cuts him off with a kiss and Kaito is more than sufficiently distracted.

Their night carries on undisturbed by the almost emotional moment. Their conversation twists and turns in all kinds of directions and the two of them eventually find themselves nodding off against the couch at 3am. The position isn't comfortable and neither of them have bothered to turn off the TV. This is a perfect night.

Kaito lazily runs his hands down Shinichi's spine. His fingers light as to not disturb the half-asleep detective.

"Shinichi…" Kaito mutters around a yawn. "You might never have successfully caught KID, but you've definitely caught me."

"Then I have caught KID," Shinichi argues, half asleep. "You're the same person. And I'm happy to have you."

"Yeah… I'm happy to have you too," Kaito says, not bothering to argue the logistics of Kaito and KID being different in personality if not person. "And your heart is the only thing I won't return."

"Can't steal what's freely given," Shinichi snorts and… Kaito's too tired to feel the blush on his cheeks, but it's there. Even if he were awake enough, he'd just blame the alcohol. Clearly it had affected both of them to openly admit all they had tonight, but… Kaito can't say he hasn't enjoyed himself. No… he's genuinely enjoyed himself. Even if future Kaito was going to be suffering from present Kaito's decisions. But as he had already said; that was a problem for future Kaito, right now Kaito just wanted to bask in the heart that was rightfully given to him.

He doesn't know what's sweeter; something stolen or something given. He'll accept it happily either way.

**Author's Note:**

> Boom! Cute, short story for ya!!!! Just wanted to write the two idiots talking and being lovey dovey and happy and sappy!!!! I think I did pretty good!!!!
> 
> Not much to say about these adorable idiots today, so... See ya when I see ya! x


End file.
